Scavenger Hunt
Prologue Zō Meshi was packed today, in the building, there was a large group of people surrounding one table and the waitresses, and waiters continued to attend to tables. It was a busy night, one of the busiest the village of Kirigakure had ever seen. At the table were again, a ton of men, and in the circle. There sat, Amaka, her eyes closed with a slight smile. She looked at all of the men around her, before sighing. "I told you idiots, Iwa's genin would win." She stated, smashing her hand into the table. Then suddenly the loud burst of men agreeing with her rolled in. She dropped her head in near disgust, and it seemed like she knew they would do what they did. Looking just over her shoulder, a young girl came skating over to her, literally, on skates of holding a tray in her hand. On the tray seemed to be a gargantuan of food, and once she reached the table the men stepped back, and she placed it down before looking at Amaka. "They are at it again.." The girl stated, slowly moving off, or should I say skating. Shouting out to the girl, Amaka answers. "Yes, and it's irritating as hell." Picking up her fork, all of the men around her got up and left, or tended to their own business. Most left, while only three or two stayed but payed attention to other things. Completely devouring her food, she pushed her plate off, and took a long gulp of her juice. Leaning back in her chair she grabbed a napkin, and whipped her mouth. Looking at her nails front and back, again she sighed. Behind her, she could sense the presence of someone closing in, but this person she'd sensed before, and could tell they were coming for her. Looking back, she hadn't noticed however nearly all the people in the restaurant had left. Lifting a eye brow, she awed in amazement, while the person got closer. "Miss Amaka, Koji has asked me to relay this information about the Land of Demon's newest activity. Seeing as to how the Dragon Force is watching over that area. I just wasn't sure if this was a good time." The young boy stated, as he took a seat. Again, lifting an eyebrow, she glared at the boy, and quickly he jumped from the seat, but she grabbed him, and directed him to sit back down. "Go ahead. Before those fools come running back in here. So make it quick." She snapped rushing the boy to start the overview. "Well Miss, it seems that there has been a few gangs that have started there." He stuttered twice, acting as if he were scared to get his words out. She looked at him, and he quickly picked up where he left off. "The gangs are a bit more dangerous than what we thought they would turn out to be. While two if the gangs fought, they manage to destroy nearly seven percent of the land, and still both groups had enough fire power to continue." Scooting closer to the table, she "opened her ears wider". "Exactly where are these people from. I tend not to underestimate people, but exactly where in the hell would the Land of Demons produce such fire power." she exclaimed, signifying the question needed to be answered. "These shinobi seem to be missing-nin, that have exiled from the Five Great Nations." Upon these words, she stopped him. Looking into his eyes, the boy's face turned bloodshot red. Filling itself with a overflowing cup of blush. Reaching her hand across the table, am then dragging it along the boys arm, she states. "I'll take care of it. I promise." The boy got up, headed towards the exit, and stood in the door. She awaited for him to close it, but he never did. He just stood there, looking directly ahead, and the loud chants from men skimmers through the place. Standing to her feet, she went to the door. She too stood there, saying not a single word. Cannibal vs Light Abrupt Greetings As one would look out of the door, there was a large group of men just standing there. All of them, surrounding one in particular. His hair, long black, with red streaks in it. He wore a reddish-brown battle Armour, with a striking resemblance to that of the mighty Hashirama Senju. All of the men's eyes were focused on him. Then suddenly, a man from the crowed ran towards him. With a simple weave move, the opposing man easily dodged him, and pushed him aside. Causing him to fall flat to his face, in shame. All of the ones around laughed and pointed, and then, Amaka came down to take a stand. She pushed the people around, making her way through. And finally, she came to the middle point where the man stood. She bent down and lifted the man, brushed him off, and smiled. He was confused for a second, but looking to her back, the noticed the bandaged item there, and he seemed relieved. From the crowd, she could here whispers, none at which she was interested in, but managed to hear a few, here and there. Looking at the man that stood before her she sighed. After sighed took a deep breath and then spoke. "And you who might you be?" She asked, placing her hand to her hip, and fixing her stance to he slanted to say the least. Her blonde hair completely complemented her brown skinned complexion perfectly. A small gust of wind pushed off, lifting her hair, pushing it to the side. The man lifted his head, his smile was a bit devilish to say the least. Pointing to his forehead protector, his nail clapped up against it. "Sigma Uchiha of Yamagakure." He answered, glaring the women in her eyes. Yet, managed to keep his composure. But in all honesty, he was only getting started. His true words, were only a few millimeters from dropping from his tongue, and now it was time for them to fall off. "I'm doing my daily routine, of visiting a village then making the fighters there look like nothing." Sigma made made quotation marks with his fingers when he said fighters, and afterwards gave off a slight chuckle. "You must be someone looking to fall prey to my list as well." Amaka laughed a bit herself, before making the rash decision. "Maybe you've been coming across the wrong "fighters". I mean...clearly this is the group that sit at the bar all day, return home, get yelled at by their wives, then come back here again." She responded mocking Sigma in a sense that maybe he wouldn't understand. But the people around did, and laughed. With another glare, Sigma closed his eyes, then re-opened them. "I'm guessing you aren't in the category then...Well that's good. Now you won't have any excuses when you take this L." The Battle Clapping his hands together, a tree branch grew from the ground, and it was directed towards Amaka. Jumping back opening a space, Sigma began to formulate a plan of how he'd take this opponent down. Forming hand seals simultaneously "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Opening his mouth, he spat out a fireball, that hurled towards Amaka with the intentions of burning her. The wood played two roles, and either or, would be okay with Sigma. Leaping high into the air, Amaka managed to avoid the incoming fire technique. The only thing left, was the tree branch, which seemed to have followed her high into the air. ''"So that's his plan..." Using a simple step in the air, she moved from lines sight with only raw speed. "You can not escape!" Sigma shouted, as suddenly, the tree branch directed towards Amaka once again. Reaching to her back, she pulled forward the bandaged item. Pulling back, she swung the item - or what appeared to be a sword - forward and cut the branch in half. The branch dropped the the ground, as well as it's other half. Everyone around looked in awe. Sigma himself was left to scratching his head and figuring out what exactly was going on. He had the slightest clue of what his opponent had done, but he knew no ordinary sword could cut through the wood release. "The drinker-boy looks confused. I'll enlighten you then. At first your tactical branch thing was a bit confusing, and you had me at first. This was indeed until you launched that fire technique. I was then able to analyze what the purpose of the combination was for. Primarily, the branch was to hold and bind me. Then, I was supposed to be hit by the fireball. However, if I somehow managed to avoid the fireball your free manipulation of the branch would allow you to continue your onslaught. This was confirmed by your free manipulation, when you were able to follow my speed." Slamming her sword to the ground she looked at him. Upon her face grew a large frown of anger. "You seem to be a bit more serious. I don't think that's the role of a woman you know." Sigma stood on one foot, and began to sway and frolic, as if he were dancing along. "Just from that instance, I think I've pretty much been able to see through you." Sigma jumped high into the air, clapping his hands together he states, "Suiton!" From his mouth he shout out a stream of water, then jumped back to the ground. Smashing his hands up against it, the ground rose upward, bringing Amaka into the sky, where she would meet the stream of water. "I don't think you can offer anything more than these men. I hate to be sexist, but even for a woman you don't look like you can dance very well." Throwing one hand in the air, and making a one-handed hand seal in front of her face, the area around Amaka, Sigma and the people turned into a deep mist. She was still drove upward, and the water collided. Sigma's crimson-eye came to life, upon certain surprise, Amaka appeared right in front Sigma. Her bandaged blade was in her hand, and she swung it across Sigma's face, barely scathing it before he was able to teleport away. Amaka looked at her blade's bandages, and noticed the blood on it. Wiping her finger across her blade she states. "Maybe I was too loud. I'll be a bit more quiet." Moving again, this time, all of Amaka's movements were silent. Sigma's Sharingan took on a new pattern, and he looked left to right. His body lit in a purple aura, and was then covered in the ribcage of the Susanoo. Again Amaka appeared in front of him, while in the air, her blade's bandages became undone. "Hiramekarei unleash!" Her blade was mirrored to that of a hammer, and she quickly smashed it up against Sigma's Susanoo ribcage. "How did she change her swords form so quickly?!" The mist began to left, and Sigma laid on the ground. She walked over to him, but at the same time kept her distance. ''"To be honest Sigma, you aren't the hardest to outwit. In fact, not at all." Sticking her blade into the ground, she kept her hand on one of the handles. Instantly, Sigma noticed. "Hiramekarei, the Twinsword. I should've known." Amaka sighs, "And that's what I mean. Stuff that you should know, you don't know. Like for example, the mist. It served literally no real purpose for me." Epilogue Category:Fanfiction Category:Amaka's Storyline